Generally, known devices, such as television receiver devices, smartphones, and the like, but also a heating of a house, e.g. a gas heating or oil heating, or other elements of home automation, are configured such that they have an initial configuration. Typically, this initial configuration is not user specific and, thus, all users of a respective device can or will expect the same settings, user interface and the same response on user inputs regardless of their personal and contextual needs or preferences.
Hence, it is generally desirable to improve the configuration of devices.